


As a God

by Lisbeth_laufeyson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson
Summary: In the wake of battle Nasir and Agron spend some time alone.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	As a God

**Author's Note:**

> This follows exactly before the scene on se03x01 where it cuts from Saxa/Gannicus to Nasir falling back on the bed. They way they are positioned in that scene Agron is on top of Nasir with Nasir lying flat, meaning (to me at least, lol) that the chances of Agron being top in that scene are slim to nothing. Agron even swings his leg over Nasir when standing up. Top!Nasir is canon! And so this fic had to be written hahah.
> 
> Of course the chances are that, in the show, it came down to what looked best for blocking the scene, but who knows :)

No one else saw Nasir like this. Maybe, at some point in the years before they had met, someone may have, but it was of no consequence, only Agron saw him this way now.

It was the simple signs of comfort, like his hair being loose from its usual braid that held half of it out of his face, the easy smile that played on his lips, that warmed Agron's heart. Such simple signs of trust and ease. It was the way Nasir's touch lingered, the fire in his eyes, the way he had of getting across what he wanted without words every passing his lips. They had grown way past words long ago.

It was no different this day. As soon as Agron had returned from giving report he saw that look in Nasir's eyes. The fire barely held at bay. He was naked, his skin scrubbed of the dirt and blood of battle and what little wounds he had endured taken care off. He approached Agron and began to unlace the ties on his armour. There was a day not so long ago when Agron would have protested, not yet able to make the distinction between an act of enforced servitude and one borne from love, but now he knew better. After the last battle, he had done the same for Nasir after all.

The washing came next. One of the luxuries afforded to them while armies fell in their wake and their supplies were absorbed into the rebel camp. Nasir did not speak. His eyes roamed Agron's body and occasionally met his gaze as he cleansed his skin. And there was that smile, the one that showed all his teeth and made the corners of his eyes crinkle. Had there ever been a purer sign of happiness? Agron smiled back.

Agron itched to kiss his lover. The twinkle in Nasir's eye revealed he knew but was doing nothing to end his wanting. Agron shivered as the cloth passed over his cock and down between his legs. By the time Nasir was finished not a part of him remained untouched and Agron was a quivering mess. His cock stood hard and proud and aching for Nasir's touch. 

A firm pressure on his shoulder made Agron kneel. Cupping his face in both hands, Nasir leaned forward and kissed him. His tongue filled Agron's mouth almost immediately. As suddenly as it began the kiss ended. Nasir stepped forward, cock in hand, and gently nudged it against Agron's lips.

Agron laughed. Nasir smiled and nudged Agron again. Holding his gaze, Agron slowly took Nasir's cock in his mouth. He knew exactly how to tease his lover and slowly bobbed his head, his tongue flicking over the head just before he took Nasir's cock fully into his mouth again. The noise he was hoping to hear finally reached his ears as Nasir gripped his hair. A soft sigh and a whisper of Agron's name.

Suddenly, Nasir pulled away from him. He beckoned Agron over to their bed with a crook of his finger and picked up a jug of oil, another gift from the conquered legions. Nasir poured some into his hand, his eyes never moving from Agron's, and he kissed him again once Agron was lying upon the bed. Agron's heart raced. He knew what was wanted of him. He raised his knees, planted his feet upon the bed, and waited. 

There was no need for tentative exploration and slow progress any more, neither of them were strangers to lovemaking, and yet there was still a gentleness to Nasir's touch as his fingers delved inside Agron and his mouth slipped around Agron's throbbing cock. Agron whined loudly and his fingers tangled in Nasir's thick hair. His hips rolled of their own accord, willing Nasir for more, begging him for more, and he got it as Nasir's fingers brushed over his prostate. A cry loosed from Agron's throat and his back arched. An answering moan from his lover rumbled around his cock.

A warning squeeze to Nasir's shoulder was all that was needed when Agron deemed himself ready a few moments later. He shivered as Nasir's fingers left him and turned when he felt the tap on his hips. Agron listened, heart racing, blood thundering in his ears, to Nasir's breathing, to the wet sound of oil being spread of Nasir's cock. He looked over his shoulder as Nasir climbed over him on the bed and knelt with his legs either side of Agron's thighs. Gentle kisses covered the length of his spine and were followed by a soft bite to his ass cheek. The noise Agron made was somewhere between a moan and a laugh. This time, Nasir laughed with him.

His breath hitched as Nasir guided his cock inside. He arched his hips the little distance that he could, eager to feel Nasir deep inside him, and his fingers twisted up the sheets. Nasir was slow but fluid, his hips barely touching Agron's ass before he slid back out again. Flat on his stomach, his legs trapped between Nasir's, Agron could barely move. 

He didn't want it any other way.

Hair tickled his back as Nasir leaned forward on his hands. Quiet moans fell from his lips and, again, Agron heard his name like a sigh upon the wind. Nasir was never loud, it wasn't in his nature, and every noise he did make Agron savoured.

He, on the other hand, was not quiet, it was not in his nature. Even trying to muffle his voice in the blankets didn't stop it bleeding out. He moved what little he could, thrusting up to meet Nasir. He reached back and grasped Nasir's thigh and his lover's strong muscles flexed under his hands.

Nasir pulled out and lay by Agron's side on his back. They reached for one another, kissing deeply before Agron sucked Nasir's lower lip into his mouth. He quickly straddled Nasir's hips and, with his gaze locked on Nasir's, slid Nasir's cock back inside him.

No, no one else saw Nasir like this. With his face flushed and hair a tousled mess, mouth slack and eyes half closed, caught in the throes of passion with no care at all except for reaching ever higher waves of pleasure and taking Agron with him. Agron rode him hard. The bed shook with their movements and the air filled with their cries. Agron bit his lip hard as heat flooded him. He would not finish yet, no matter how much he wanted to, not without Nasir falling with him.

Nasir gripped his hips and guided his movements. He was lost to him now, head thrown back upon the bed, eyes closed tightly as he moaned on every breath. His cock throbbed deep inside Agron, sending delicious waves of pleasure through his lover.

Suddenly, Nasir sat up and hooked one arm around Agron's back. His other hand found Agron's throbbing cock and wrapped around it, stroking in time with Agron's thrusts. Dark eyes bored deep into Agron's soul until they drifted closed once more. Agron draped one arm over Nasir's shoulder and leaned back on his other hand. 

Agron bit his lip hard and whined through his teeth. He knew that look well. Nasir's eyebrows drew down in a frown and he bit down hard on his lip. Thrusting up deep inside Agron, he came, and cried out Agron's name. Agron spilled over his lovers fingers a moment later, his own voice rising to fill the tent as he moaned Nasir's name like a mantra.

As pleasure cooled Nasir slipped from his grasp and fell back heavily upon the bed. He laughed and looked up at Agron, eyes full of love and hazy peacefulness. Agron leaned forward and rested his head on Nasir's chest.

“Is it imagining,” he said softly. “Or do we rise to heights unknown in wake of battle?”

Agron laughed. “As all men do, when bathed in blood and victory.” He stretched up and kissed Nasir deeply.

No one ever saw Nasir like this. Not in this sleepy, bliss filled moment that followed love making. They would never know the pleasure of his gentle teasing or how soft his touch became with the fire of lust had cooled. They would never know the honour of being the one he bestowed his smile upon.

And, for that reason, Agron, knew he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
